An unexpected twist
by OtterPixi
Summary: Darcy Lewis was left behind, again. On this fateful night, all the mysterious of the universe would be opened to her, but she would learn absolutely nothing. Darcy/Clint
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters nor the prompt - norsekink. livejournal 11219. html? thread= 24064467# t24064467

-Darcy 3pov-

Darcy Lewis sat at her desk, pencil tapping in time with the music that pounded in her ears. She was alone at the lab she shared with her friend and mentor, Jane Foster. Jane had been suddenly asked to consult at some obscure obsevatory at who-the-hell-knows-where. Her frustrastion at being out of the loop escaped her and tiny lightning bolts leapt from the metal encasing the eraser of her pencil. She smiled at the lightning, irritation forgotten at the sight of it.

Lightning had been her friend ever since she was a small child, found toddling the streets of Fayetteville, Arkansas with no knowledge of whom she was or who her parents were. She had been taken to a nearby orphanage and adopted almost immediately by a young, childless couple. When she was younger, she used to take and scare her friends with her lightning, at least until her mother found out. Her mother had taken her to her room and told her she must never be seen using her power. After that, she kept her use to minimum, zapping people and passing it off as static electricity. She later found out, when she left for college, that her mother belonged to a group of mutants that were in hiding, not wanting to be found by the Brotherhood or Professor Xavier's X-Men.

Darcy shook herself out of her reverie, checking her watch. It was time to make rounds, not being able to afford any security guards even with the generous pay that S.H.E.I.L.D. gave to the scientists, and as she rose she grabbed her trusty taser. The taser was a front, simply to not arouse suspicion when she zapped someone when feeling threatened. She was on edge tonight, lightning flickering through her dyed tresses, and wasn't sure why. There was an ominous nature to the silence tonight, and not even her music, nor the rare thunderstorm booming outside, lightning flickering, couldn't ease the tension in her gut. Physically shaking herself like an animal, Darcy ran a hand through her hair, collecting the glittering sparks of energy and pushed them into her taser.

Walking toward the main area in the lab, Darcy froze at the sight of two men standing just inside staring out the window. Angry at the break in and not thinking, she charged them, taser ready. As she neared the men, they turned, the darker haired man swatted her hand aside and touched a spear to her chest. She could feel her mind shrinking, folding and hiding away in some dark recess of her brain, her mind filling with the color blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Still dont own.

Loki shifted, restless. They still needed the iridium for the portal, but first he had a visit to make. His dear brother's woman was alone. Upon arrival at the lab, he noticed that the building was dark. Shrugging his lean shoulders, he opened the unlocked door and strode inside followed by his faithful pet, Clint Barton. "See anything useful?"

"Not a thing, boss," the archer responded, walking around, "Looks like S.H.E.I.L.D. got here before us and cleared her out. The chances that we'll find the woman are slim. We'll just have to take our chances in Stuttgart without her and hope your brother comes after us." They both turned to look out the window at the storm that was brewing.

"It doesn't feel like Thor, but it feels familiar nonetheless," Loki murmured, more to himself than the man next to him.

They turned at the sound of footsteps charging at them. The movement revealed a petite, bespectacled brunette running at them with a small, electrically charged box in her hand. Loki swatted it aside, touching her with the Scepter of Command. He watched her eyes glaze over and look at him in the aquamarine blue that meant she was now under his control.

Clint picked up the taser and flipped it over, revealing no battery pack. The prongs still sparked and zapped him when he touched it. "Hey boss, you should see this." He held it up, revealing the lack of power source and the lightning still bouncing from prong to prong.

Loki took the taser and touched the lightning that sparkled there. Recognizing the magic that lay within the lightning, he dropped the box and turned to the girl that stared at him, cords winding from her ears. There was no way this delicate pixie of a woman was related to his hulking older brother. He watched lightning flickering in her hair just as Thor's used to do when they were children together in Asgard.


End file.
